MISUNDERSTANDING
by fz.my
Summary: Chanyeol baru menyadarinya sekarang, ini hanya masalah waktu dan dia perlu secepatnya kembali membawa kedua orang tuanya. -ChanBaek Area- [Sequel of HELLO]


_Kai menghela nafasnya lega karena akhirnya dia dapat menemukan temannya itu di atap sekolah setelah mencarinya ke seluruh sudut sekolah._

 _Kedua mata bulat Kai bergilir menatap ke sebuah kotak berwarna hitam yang tengah di pegang temannya itu. Kai tersenyum melihatnya. Dia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping teman yang memiliki tinggi melebihinya._

" _Hei!" Kai menepuk pundaknya untuk menyadarkan temannya jika dia tidak sendiri disana._

 _Berhasil! Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya._

 _Kai tersenyum. "Kapan kau memberikan itu padanya?" ucapnya dengan dagu yang menunjuk ke kotak hitam yang masih di tangan Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol paham. Dia kembali menatap kotak kecil itu dan membukanya. Menampakkan sepasang cincin perak yang sangat indah dan berkilau._

 _Chanyeol mengambil salah satunya. Seperti tak ada rasa bosan, dia lagi-lagi mamperhatikan cincin itu dari bentuk bulatnya hingga terhenti pada sebuah ukiran yang membentuk dua buah huruf. C dan B._

 _Chanyeol menggedikkan kedua bahunya. "Aku tak yakin jika dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, Kai. Tapi_ _aku tetap berniat untuk melamarnya setelah kita lulus nanti."_

 _Kai menatapnya dengan pandangan puas. Chanyeol tak menyadari jika ucapannya tadi menghipnotis temannya untuk menarik sebuah senyum ke arahnya._

 _Sekali lagi Kai menepuk bahunya. Kemudian diganti dengan sebuah rangkulan dan menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol membalas untuk menatapnya._

" _Bagus. Aku bangga padamu, Park Chanyeol. Dan aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menantikan waktu itu."_

 _Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia memasukkan cincin itu ke dalam tempatnya, lalu membalas rangkulan Kai._

" _Terimakasih, Kai. Dan terimakasih juga karena kau sudah mau menyimpan rahasia ini dari dia dan Kyungsoo."_

 _Kai mengangguk. Seketika tubuhnya terduduk kaku setelah mendengar sebuah nama yang Chanyeol sebutkan tadi. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya._

" _Astaga! Sebaiknya kita cepat." Ucap Kai tiba-tiba._

 _Sontak dia berdiri dari duduknya setelah melihat waktu yang sudah melebihi dari janji yang telah disepakati._

 _Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. Dia hampir saja mengeluarkan kalimat tanyanya jika saja Kai kini tak melempar tas sekolahnya ke arahnya._

" _Kyungsoo memberiku waktu 10 menit untuk mencarimu. Cepat, Park Chanyeol! Aku tak ingin membuatnya menunggu di depan." Jelas Kai seolah tahu apa yang akan Chanyeol tanyakan._

 _Kai menarik tangannya, lalu mereka mulai meninggalkan atap sekolahdengan langkah lebar._

" _Bukankah Baekhyun bersamanya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nafas tersengal-sengal._

 _Kai mengangguk untuk meresponnya. Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum di samping Kai. Bukan karena merasa lega setelah mengetahui jika Kyungsoo tak sendirian menunggu mereka berdua. Namun dia senang karena tahu jika akan kembali pulang bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MISUNDERSTANDING**

 **(Sequel of HELLO)**

 **By Fazamy**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kai, Do Kyungsoo, etc**

 **Genre : Romance, Sad, etc**

 **Rate : T (maybe)**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **.**

 **Note :** **Mungkin beberapa dari pembaca lainnya ada yang merasa pernah membaca cerita ini di salah satu fanpage di facebook. Hoho! Sebenernya kali ini saya berniat buat kembali publish atau** _ **republish**_ **ff ini. Oh, ya, ini merupakan FF sequel dari FF oneshoot HELLO. Bagi yang belum membacanya, silahkan baca terlebih dulu bagian itu.** _ **Well,**_ _ **happy reading~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Laki-laki tinggi itu melangkah untuk memasuki ruang tengah setelah merasakan sebuah getaran disertai dengan nada yang bersumber dari ponselnya. Chanyeol meletakkan tas punggungnya di sofa, dia lalu meraih ponselnya itu di saku celananya.

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit setelah mengetahui _ID Calling_ yang terpampang jelas di layar lebar ponselnya. Dia pikir, untuk apa Kai memanggilnya di jam yang hampir menunjukkan tengah malam seperti ini.

Chanyeol menggeser _icon_ hijau, menandakan jika dia menerima panggilan tersebut.

TUT

"Halo?"

" _Park Chanyeol!?"_

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya beberapa cm setelah mendengar suara pekikan Kai dari sana.

"Bisakah kau tak berteriak? Aku tidak tuli." Kata Chanyeol setelah kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

Ada suara kekehan yang terdengar dari sana. _"Kau pasti tak akan menyangka setelah mengetahui hal ini."_

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Sedikit malas untuk menanggapi ucapan Kai yang menurutnya –mungkin- tak penting itu.

"Apa?"

" _Kau tahu? Kyungsoo pagi tadi meminta nomor ponselmu."_

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika semua badannya terasa sangat lelah kini.

"Lalu?"

" _Oh! Ayolah, Park Chanyeol! Kau terdengar sangat tidak tertarik dengan hal ini."_

"Cepatlah, Kai. Aku tidak ada banyak waktu sekarang. Bisakah kau ke intinya saja?"

" _Huh! Kau sangat tak menyebalkan, Chanyeol."_ Gerutu Kai.

"Hei! Jangan sembarang menilaiku seperti itu!?" balasnya tak terima.

" _Bukankah itu memang nyata? Kau jauh di China dan sekarang kau seperti tak ada niatan untuk menghubungi teman lamamu. Apa kau lupa jika kita masih terikat dengan sebuah persahabatan?"_

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya perlahan. Disaat seperti ini dia tak ingin menjadi lepas kendali dengan emosinya. Apalagi tak bisa dipelak lagi jika pernyataan Kai memang sangat benar adanya. Chanyeol bukan tak memiliki niatan, dia selalu ingin menghubungi temannya itu. Hanya saja jadwal padatnya di kampus yang membuatnya sangat susah untuk mencari waktu senggang hanya untuk menghubungi sahabatnya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah, Kai. Aku tak ingin mencari masalah denganmu. Bisakah kau katakan apa yang membuatku tak menyangka setelah mendengarnya darimu?" nada bicara Chanyeol kini terdengar lebih melembut dari yang sebelumnya.

Chanyeol tak tahu jika Kai kini tengah tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Bahkan Kai tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal tadi, dia hanya ingin mengetahui tingkat emosi temannya itu selama di negeri orang.

" _Oke! Dengarkan aku baik-baik."_

Dan Chanyeol menjawabnya hanya dengan sebuah deheman. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menduduki sebuah _single sofa_ karena sedari tadi dia belum sempat mengambil duduk. Matanya kemudian berkeliling ke seluruh sudut apartemen hanya sekedar mengalihkan batin dan jasmaninya yang terasa sangat lelah itu dan terhenti pada sebuah pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat kini.

Pasti Sehun sudah tidur dengan suami dan anaknya itu, pikirnya.

" _Hei! Park Chanyeol, apa kau mendengarku?"_

Chanyeol gelagapan. Tak sadar jika dia tadi melamun dan tidak fokus pada ucapan Kai.

"A-ah! Iya?"

Kai terdengar menghela nafasnya. _"Pantas saja aku tak mendengar reaksi apapun darimu. Ternyata kau tak mendengarkanku."_

"Maaf. Maaf. Aku hanya terlalu lelah setelah pulang dari kampus, Kai." Chanyeol memijit kedua pelipisnya yang terasa pening itu.

" _Baiklah. Untuk temanku yang sangat menawan ini, aku akan mengulangnya."_

Ada jeda diantaranya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih berada dalam kegiatannya sendiri.

" _Kyungsoo meminta nomer ponselmu karena Baekhyun yang memintanya. Mungkin dia terlalu malu untuk meminta sendiri padaku."_

Gerakan tangan kanan Chanyeol terhenti. Kedua matanya membulat tak menyangka setelah mendengar kalimat pertama yang Kai ucapkan tadi.

"Benarkah?!" pekiknya di malam yang sunyi itu.

" _Aish! Bisakah kau pelan-pelan saja? Reaksimu terlalu berlebihan, Park Chanyeol. Apa kau tak tahu ini sudah jam berapa?"_

Chanyeol tak mengindahkan ucapan Kai yang terkesan memprotesnya itu. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri karena terlalu senang setelah mendengar kabar baik dari Kai. Mengenai reaksinya yang terlalu berlebihan, Chanyeol memang tipe pria seperti itu jika sudah menyangkut dengan seseorang yang selama lima tahun ini dia kagumi secara diam-diam.

Dan esok harinya, dengan senyum menawan miliknya, Chanyeol menanti-nanti panggilan itu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Chanyeol duduk di bangku kantin dengan kepala tertunduk dengan tangan kiri menumpu dagunya dan mata yang selalu terbuka menatap layar datar ponselnya. Sesekali laki-laki tinggi itu membuang nafasnya, ini sudah hari ke lima sejak malam itu. Bahkan saat ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya kini, Chanyeol tak mengindahkannya.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya, hal itu bahkan tak membuatnya berganti posisi.

"Hei!" Sehun menyapanya.

Sehun mengernyit saat tak mendapati jawaban dari Chanyeol selama beberapa detik selanjutnya. Selanjutnya Sehun merasa familiar dengan keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan yang sama saat dia menjadi lebih pendiam dan gelisah karena terlalu mengharapkan seseorang yang dia cintai. Tepatnya hal itu dia alami 4 tahun yang lalu. Sebelum dia menikah dan sebelum ada Oh Lujie di tengah-tengah kehidupannya bersama Luhan.

Sebuah senyuman kemudian tersungging tat kala setelah Sehun memahami keadaan yang ada. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang gelisah disampingnya dengan wajah senang. Sehun memiliki alasan mengapa dia merasa senang sekarang. Karena setidaknya setelah ini Chanyeol akan menceritakan semua hal padanya –mungkin-.

"Apa kau sedang menunggu telepon dari kekasihmu?"

Tumpuan tangan kiri Chanyeol sontak turun dari dagunya dan hal itu otomatis membuat kepalanya jatuh tersentak.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah Sehun dengan matanya yang membulat. Bagaimana bisa Sehun tahu dengan apa yang tengah dia alami kini?

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Sedikit susah untuknya mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Sehun tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku tahu, Park Chanyeol. Jangan berpikir jika aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini."

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya gugup, seakan ada sebuah karang yang mengganjal di tengah tenggorokannya.

Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap ke arah depan, lalu kedua tangannya bertumpuk di atas meja.

"Dulu sebelum aku menikah dengan Luhan, dia melakukan study banding ke Jepang bersama profesor Liu dan teman-temannya, aku merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Rasanya sangat hampa dan tidak menyenangkan saat tidak bisa bertukar pesan untuk memberi kabar satu sama lain." Sehun mengambil jeda untuk bernafas. Dia lalu menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Namun jelas Sehun yakin jika Chanyeol juga mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Jadi, apa kau merasa seperti itu?" tanyanya sontak membuat Chanyeol kembali fokus ke arahnya.

Dengan kaku Chanyeol mengangguk dan membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Tapi—"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tampak ragu-ragu untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"Hm?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Dia merasa harus menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun, pada sepupunya sendiri.

"—Baekhyun bukan kekasihku." Lanjutnya yang membuat Sehun langsung mengubah posisinya kembali menghadapnya.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Sebagian tindakannya juga membenarkan keterkejutan Sehun.

"Dia bukan kekasihku. Dia hanya sahabatku."

"Lalu?"

Chanyeol belum menjawab. Dia berbalik membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam mengkilat. Chanyeol kembali menghadap Sehun dan menunjukkan kotak itu ke arahnya.

"Aku berniat melamarnya saat lulus sekolah 2 tahun yang lalu." Chanyeol membuka kotak itu lalu mengambil salah satu logam mulia itu. Lalu kembali memperhatikan benda itu hingga ke sebuah ukiran yang masih tercetak disana.

Sehun menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Lebih tepatnya dia tak percaya jika Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan semuanya di jauh hari. Mata Sehun terhenti menatap satu cincin yang masih di kotaknya. Ukurannya lebih besar dari yang Chanyeol pegang dan Sehun yakin jika cincin itu adalah cincin yang akan Chanyeol kenakan.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan semua sejak tingkat akhir, lalu mengapa kau belum melamarnya juga?"

Chanyeol menatap ukiran di dalam cincin itu lebih lama lagi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Dia menghela nafasnya, lalu kembali meletakkan cincin itu ke dalam kotaknya.

"Bukankah kau juga lebih tahu jika aku langsung pindah kemari setelah kelulusan bersama keluargaku?"

Sehun mengangguk membenarkan. "Apa kau tak memberitahukan niatmu ini pada kedua orang tuamu?"

Chanyeol beranjak berdiri setelah mengetahui waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 4 sore. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan beriringan bersama menuju hamalan parkir.

"Hampir."

Sehun menatapnya semakin tak mengerti. "Hampir?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia masuk ke dalam mobil di bangku pengemudi terlebih dahulu diikuti dengan Sehun yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Aku tak ingin membuat ayah dan ibu semakin kerepotan saat mereka mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke China. Mereka bahkan memintaku untuk tinggal satu apartemen denganmu dan keluargamu juga dan tentu saja hal itu membuatku kesulitan untuk membicarakan soal lamaran ini."

Ada jeda. Chanyeol menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, lalu mengendarainya meninggalkan halaman kampus mereka.

"Mereka terlalu sibuk, Sehun. Aku bahkan tak tahu sampai kapan aku harus menyimpan cincin ini. Aku takut jika aku kembali ke Korea beberapa tahun lagi, dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain." Lanjutnya. Chanyeol menatap lurus ke arah jalanan. Dia tersenyum kecut di akhir kalimatnya.

Sebagian dirinya membawanya kembali mengenang masa-masa saat masih bersama dengan ketiga sahabatnya yang salah satunya merupakan orang yang dia cintai. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat tahu Kai jika dia dan Kyungsoo sudah melingkarkan sebuah cincin pertunangan di masing-masing jari manis mereka. Chanyeol iri. Dia bahkan kalah cepat dengan Kai. Dan dengan kesadaran penuh, Chanyeol mengakui jika dirinya adalah seorang yang pengecut jika menyangkut dengan masalah percintaan.

Untuk beberapa saat kemudian, keadaan mobil menjadi hening dan Chanyeol masih berada dalam dunianya. Hingga dia merasa Sehun kembali menepuk bahunya yang membuatnya kembali tersadar penuh pada keadaan nyata.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Chanyeol sedikit menoleh ke arah Sehun dan kembali menatap ke arah jalanan. Samar-samar dia melihat jika Sehun tersenyum ke arahnya. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol merasa beruntung karena dia memiliki saudara sebaik dan pengertian seperti Sehun.

"Kau tahu? Kadang kita tidak tahu pasti jika Tuhan sudah menyiapkan berbagai hal untuk kita. Kau hanya perlu berusaha untuk meraih semua itu. Dan aku yakin jika kalian memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Sebagian dari hatinya merasa nyaman dan lega setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Ya. Aku akan berusaha." Balasnya.

Chanyeol sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun dan bertukar senyum dengan sepupunya itu. "Terimakasih atas semuanya, Sehun."

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak ada jadwal kuliah di keesokan harinya. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang memiliki jadwal kuliah hingga malam nanti. Dan dia berada satu apartemen dengan Luhan dan Lujie. Mengenai Lujie, anak perempuan itu merupakan buah hati yang Tuhan datangkan di tengah-tengah kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan memang laki-laki. Ada yang berbeda dari keluarga itu. Luhan merupakan laki-laki yang mempunyai sebuah keistimewaan di dalam dirinya hingga dapat memiliki seorang anak. Dan hal itu membuat mereka tak perlu susah untuk mencari anak yang cocok bagi mereka di panti asuhan dan mengadopsinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum setiap melihat keluarga itu berkumpul.

Sehun benar-benar sosok ayah sekaligus suami yang sangat bisa bertanggung jawab menjadi pemimpin dalam keluarga kecilnya. Setiap sepulang kuliah, Sehun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan suami dan anaknya walau hanya beberapa menit saja. Kemudian laki-laki berkulit pucat itu kembali keluar rumah untuk mencari nafkah bagi keluarganya. Dia bekerja sebagai manager di sebuah sub perusahaan yang ayahnya kelola. Sedangkan perusahaan utama, masih dipegang oleh ayah Chanyeol yang merupakan anak pertama di keluarga Park.

Sehun memang masih muda, bahkan umurnya terpaut 2 tahun di bawah Chanyeol. Namun Sehun tak pernah berbuat tingkah yang seharusnya di usianya. Dia sangat dewasa, melebihi Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu memang selalu bisa menyelesaikan semua solusinya dengan kepala dingin dan masih tetap terlihat berwibawa. Dia juga sosok yang tegas dan disiplin dalam pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol bahkan tak pernah berpikir sebelumnya jika Sehun akan mendahuluinya untuk menikah. Dan laki-laki itu benar-benar melakukannya, menikahi laki-laki cantik dan manis di segala kelakuannya, laki-laki yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya dan 2 tahun dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol salut mengenai perjuangan Sehun. Keluarganya sangat harmonis. Hari-hari mereka selalu di penuhi oleh hal-hal yang manis dan berwarna. Tak ada orang ketiga, perselingkuhan, atau apapun yang di drama-drama berlaku di kehidupan keluarga Sehun. Sangat harmonis dan Chanyeol iri akan hal itu.

Tak jarang pula jika banyak tetangga yang menyukai keluarga mereka. Mereka memang sangat ramah dan baik hati di lain sisi. Sehun dan Luhan bahkan tak marah saat Lujie dengan tiba-tibanya memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan ayah. Dan entah sejak kapan, Chanyeol sudah menganggap Lujie sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas akhir semesternya di waktu senggang ini. Rasa lelah maupun bosan pasti hinggap di dirinya. Hal itu dia usir hanya dengan melihat seorang gadis kecil yang bermain dengan riangnya di ruang tengah bersama seorang laki-laki dewasa di sampingnya. Itu Lujie dan Luhan.

Dia sengaja membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar hanya untuk melihat keduanya bermain bersama.

Laki-laki yang merupakan sepupu Sehun itu memutuskan untuk kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Hingga pekerjaannya lagi-lagi terhenti saat mendengar sebuah tangisan dari Lujie.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya. Dia menghampiri Luhan yang tengah menggendong Lujie dengan langkah lebar. Entahlah, dia merasakan kekhawatiran saat mendengar tangisan Lujie. Padahal sebelumnya gadis itu tampak baik-baik saja saat bermain bersama Luhan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya khawatir.

Luhan belum menjawab. Dia masih mencoba untuk menenangkan tangisan Lujie yang semakin lama terdengar makin kencang itu.

"Aku tak memperhatikannya tadi saat dia mencoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan." Suara Luhan teredam oleh tangisan Lujie.

Luhan memegang kaki kanan anak perempuannya lalu menunjukkan sebuah luka yang berada di mata kaki gadis kecil itu.

"Dia terjatuh dan mengenai sisi tajam mainannya." Lanjut Luhan.

Chanyeol menatap gadis itu khawatir. Hingga Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi keluar apartemennya untuk mengajak Lujie berjalan-jalan.

Suara tangisan Lujie masih terdengar hingga ke dalam meski samar. Chanyeol tahu jika Luhan hanya tak ingin mengganggu pekerjaannya, maka dari itu dia ditinggal seorang diri di dalam apartemen itu.

Chanyeol lebih memilih kembali ke dalam kamarnya setelah membawa beberapa cemilan dan minuman bersoda dari dapur. Dia menutup pintu kamarnya kali ini. Suara hening mendominasi di dalam kamarnya. Ini membuatnya bisa lebih tenang untuk konsentrasi mengerjakan tugasnya, namun terasa membosankan juga untuknya.

Selama 10 menit Chanyeol mengerjakan tugasnya dalanm keheningan. Dia berhenti karena lelah. Dia juga tak lagi memakan cemilan yang masih banyak itu. Hanya meneguk beberapa kali soda yang dia bawa sebelumnya untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

Lalu tak lama setelahnya, dia mendengar sebuah deringan nada yang berasal dari ponselnya. Dia meletakkan ponselnya itu di atas ranjang. Hal itu membuatnya kembali mengambil tenaga untuk melangkah dan mengambil ponselnya.

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit saat mendapai sebuah nomer baru di ponselnya. Dia berpikir jika Kai mengganti nomernya karena beberapa digit angka di depan itu merupakan kode telepon dari negara lahirnya.

Bersegera mungkin Chanyeol mengangkat ponselnya dengan persepsi jika Kai membawakan kabar gembira untuknya.

"Halo?" Chanyeol memulai diri untuk menyapa.

Dia belum mendengar sebuah jawaban dari seberang sana, dan suara tangis Lujie kembali terdengar. Kali ini bahkan terdengar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol berpikir, apakah sesakit itu rasanya? Lujie bahkan tak henti-hentinya menangis setelah 10 menit yang dia lalui untuk kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya tadi.

"Chanyeol, bisa kau bantu aku?" teriakan Luhan menyusul suara tangisan Lujie. Sepertinya laki-laki cantik itu berusaha agar suaranya terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Ya! Sebentar!?"Chanyeol membalasnya dengan berteriak pula karena tangisan Lujie terdengar semakin keras.

Chanyeol kembali membuat dirinya untuk fokus pada ponselnya.

"Halo? Maaf. Tadi ada sedikit masalah." Ucapnya.

Sambungan telepon masih tersambung dan dia tak mendengar apapun dari seberang. Chanyeol menjauhkan sejenak ponselnya dan menatapnya.

Apa dia tengah dipermainkan sekarang?

Jika iya, kenapa sang penelepon mau saja menghubungi dengan durasi lama dan tak langsung menutup sambungannya saat dia berbicara pada Luhan. Apalagi jika melihat ini merupakan panggilan dari luar negeri, pasti akan sangat mahal membayarnya.

"Hal—"

"Chanyeol! Cepatlah?! Bantu aku! Tolong buatkan anakmu ini susu! Aku tak bisa menenangkannya sendiri." Suara teriakan Luhan kembali terdengar dan suara tangisan Lujie juga masih belum mereda.

"Ya!? Bisakah kau menunggu! Aku ada telepon disini!"

"Cepatlah!"

Chanyeol tak habis pikir akan hal ini. Sebelumnya Luhan juga tak pernah merasa kesulitan dalam menenangkan tangisan Lujie.

Dia membuang nafasnya kasar. Moodnya berubah sangat buruk kali ini. Dan mood untuk mengerjakan tugasnya tadi menghilang seketika.

Ada apa dengannya hari ini?!

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar.

Panggilan tadi masih tersambung hingga sekarang. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali menempatkan ponselnya untuk menempel ke telinganya.

"Halo?"

Tak ada jawaban yang berarti dari seberang.

"Aish.. apa ini telepon iseng?"

 _ **PIP**_

Chanyeol melakukannya. Dia tahu jika itu termasuk melanggar norma kesopanan karena memutuskan panggilan dalam satu pihak. Namun dia tidak peduli karena keadaan moodnya yang masih memburuk.

"Chanyeol!?"

Dia melempar asal ponselnya itu ke atas ranjangnya. Lalu melangkah keluar menuju asal suara yang sebelumnya. Sesuai dengan permintaan Luhan, Chanyeol segera membuatkan susu formula untuk Lujie.

Jika saja Chanyeol tahu.

Jika saja Chanyeol menyadarinya.

Jika saja Chanyeol peka sedikit saja.

Dia pasti akan tahu jika panggilan tiba-tiba itu berasal dari orang yang dia tunggu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dia–

- **orang yang selama ini ditunggunya.**

.

.

.

Selama satu minggu ini yang Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah fokus pada tugas akhir kuliahnya. Ya, dia akan melaksanakan wisuda 3 minggu lagi jika tugas ujiannya itu lulus dan target nilainya adalah mendapat beberapa nilai A+.

Orang tuanya sudah mengetahui akan hal ini. Dan dalam kesempatan hari ini, Chanyeol akan membicarakan keseriusannya pada keduanya.

Ayah dan ibu mengunjunginya di apartemen Sehun. Hal ini tentu saja merupakan kesempatan yang baik untuknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Chanyeol?" ayah bertanya dengan senyumnya. Chanyeol tahu dengan ini jika orang tuanya merindukannya, begitu juga dengannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia membalas senyuman ayahnya tak kalah menawan. Jika dilihat, senyuman itu mirip dengan senyum milik ayahnya. Ini merupakan turunan.

"Aku baik, ayah." Balasnya.

Seorang wanita disamping ayahnya menatap keduanya bahagia. Di detik berikutnya, dia menaruh pandangannya sepenuhnya pada pemuda yang menuruni gen tinggi suaminya. Hanya ingin menanyakan hal yang sudah seharusnya.

"Chanyeol?"

Pemuda tinggi itu meredakan tawanya sejenak akibat gurauan yang diberikan ayahnya tadi. Kemudian menatap penuh pada sosok wanita yang melahirkannya 26 tahun yang lalu.

"Ya, bu."

Kedua tangan wanita itu saling bertaut. Sedikit ragu untuk menanyakan hal yang sudah lama berada dalam benaknya. Namun disisi lain dia mengira harus menanyakan hal ini karena waktu yang sudah sangat tepat –menurutnya-.

"Kapan kau akan menikah, sayang?"

Chanyeol membeku. Pertanyaan itu tepat mengenai dalam lubuk hatinya. Mengingatkannya kembali pada sosok pemuda manis yang sangat dicintainya sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

Ny. Park membuang nafasnya pelan setelah menyadari Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena selama ini dia tahu jika putra semata wayangnya itu belum pernah membawa seorang pemuda atau wanita menghadap pada kedua orang tuanya. Dia mengira ini semua hanya masalah waktu saat itu. Mungkin Chanyeol belum menyiapkan dirinya untuk membangun sebuah keluarga sendiri. Namun ini bukanlah 'saat itu' lagi, Chanyeol sudah berumur 26 tahun dan itu merupakan umur yang matang untuk mengucap janji suci dengan pasangan.

"Lupakan pertanyaan, ibu. Kau bisa-"

"Tidak, bu! Aku akan membawanya pada kalian berdua." Potong Chanyeol.

Sepasang suami-istri di hadapan Chanyeol saling menatap bingung. Chanyeol meredakan nafasnya yang seakan terburu itu selama beberapa detik.

"Aku akan melamarnya, bu. Kita harus kembali ke korea setelah wisuda pelulusanku." Lanjutnya mulai mereda.

Chanyeol tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Dia merasa lega karena akhirnya bisa mengutarakan apa yang sudah lama ingin dia sampaikan pada kedua orang tuanya. Kesempatan yang baik baginya. Ternyata Tuhan memang mendengar doanya selama ini dan mendatangkan kesempatan yang baik saat ini.

Seakan menelan sebuah karang, kedua orang tua Chanyeol tercekat mendengarnya. Mereka tak menyangka jika Chanyeol benar-benar serius menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Kau sudah memiliki calonmu?" ayah bertanya setelah keadaan hening beberapa detik lamanya.

Dan Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan itu. Akhirnya keinginannya selama ini akan terwujudkan.

.

.

.

 _ **CKLEK**_

 _ **Tap tap tap tap**_

Suara langkah kaki beraturan itu terdengar setelah sebuah suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup yang Chanyeol dengar. Chanyeol tengah berada di dalam dapur saat itu. Memandang sebuah logam mulia berbentuk rantai yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sebuah kenangan yang tertinggal tepat sebelum dia berangkat untuk terbang ke China dan memutuskan untuk menetap beberapa tahun di sini. Sehun entah sejak kapan sudah menempati bangku di sampingnya pun tak dihiraukannya.

Dia hanya merasa bahagia kini. Upacara kelulusan baru saja dia laksanakan pagi tadi, itu artinya tinggal menghitung jam saja dia akan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Ya, dia akan pulang ke korea besok pagi.

"Aku tak tahu jika ternyata kau adalah mahasiswa teladan di fakultasmu."

Chanyeol memutar dirinya dan sudah mendapati Sehun yang terduduk di sebelahnya. Sebuah senyum hangat Chanyeol berikan pada sepupunya yang lebih muda beberapa tahun dengannya.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Sehun membalasnya tersenyum. Dia mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Luhan sedang menidurkan Lujie di kamarnya. Mungkin gadis itu kelelahan karena terus berlari seharian setelah upacara kelulusanmu." Tambahnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Dia hanya terlalu senang saat tahu kau dan Luhan membawanya ke wahana taman bermain, Sehun."

"Ya." Sehun berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin, kemudian kembali duduk setelah membawa sebotol air mineral dingin dari sana.

"Uh! Punggungku terasa pegal sekali, kau tahu. Lujie terus saja bergerak saat di gendonganku. Aku tak tahu jika dia sudah menjadi anak yang sangat aktif sekarang." keluh Sehun dengan kedua tangannya memegangi punggung, lalu wajahnya yang menyiratkan akan kelelahan.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi di sampingnya menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Sepertinya kau harus membiasakan hal itu mulai saat ini." ujar Chanyeol masih dengan sebuah senyum hangat yang melekat di wajah tampannya.

Sehun mengangguk. Dia menegakkan duduknya di detik selanjutnya, kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah dari sebelumnya saat menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menunggu kabar baik darimu setelah besok pagi."

Chanyeol paham akan apa yang Sehun katakan saat ini. Hal itu membuatnya kembali menarik sebuah senyum yang lebih cerah dari yang sebelumnya.

Dia mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Sehun. Jujur saja, dia sudah sangat tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

"Kau hanya—"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh suara bunyi ponsel miliknya sendiri yang dia letakkan di atas meja _pantry_. Getarannya semakin terasa setelah beberapa detik Chanyeol hanya menatapnya.

Sudah tak kaget lagi mengapa Kai menghubunginya di waktu malam seperti ini. Rupanya teman baiknya itu memiliki kebiasaan yang berakibat buruk pada dirinya. Itu akan sangat mengganggu waktu tidurnya jika dia sudah berada dalam alam mimpi saat ini.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih benda pipih yang masih berbunyi itu. Tak menunggu waktu lama lagi, Chanyeol kemudian menyentuh dan menarih sebuah tanda berwana hijau. Dia menerima panggilan itu.

"Yeobose—"

" _Park Chanyeol!"_

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya saat mendengar suara teriakan yang berbeda dari sana. Ini bukan suara Kai, melainkan Kyungsoo. Dan Chanyeol paham akan hal itu.

Sehun bahkan bisa mendengar teriakan itu. Terbukti dengan wajah tampan itu yang mengerutkan keningnya setelah mendengar apa yang juga Chanyeol dengar. Tapi Chanyeol berusaha untuk tak menghiraukannya dan kembali terfokus pada ponselnya lagi.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin menyahut kesal pada Kyungsoo karena membuat telinganya berdengung di malam seperti ini, namun diurungkannya setelah menyadari suara terengah-engah dari sana. Apakah Kyungsoo tengah panik?

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo?" balasnya mencoba setenang mungkin. Mau bagaimana pun dia tidak boleh ikut dalam suasana setelah memahami keadaan temannya di seberang sana. Jika dia melakukan hal yang sama, bisa dipastikan keadaan Kai akan lebih parah dari yang saat ini.

" _Park Chanyeol! Brengsek kau! Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, hah!? Kau tahu-"_

Selanjutnya dia masih mendengar suara teriakan Kyungsoo. Mesipun terdengar jauh, namun Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya samar. Dan samar pula dia mendengar suara Kai dari sana. Sepertinya lelaki itu tengah menenangkan kekasihnya disana. Bukan! Lebih tepatnya tunangannya.

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya, begitu pula dengan Sehun yang terlihat semakin dalam kerutan dalam keningnya. Sedikit kaget juga mendapati umpatan Kyungsoo yang seperti tadi. Apalagi mengingat mereka yang hampir tak saling berhubungan lewat apapun, lalu apa salahnya?

" _Maaf, Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya sedang panik sekarang."_ suara Kai terdengar selanjutnya.

Chanyeol berdehem. Dia menegakkan posisi duduknya dan berusaha sebiasa mungkin. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri pula jika dia merasa penasaran dengan keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaannya?"

Terdengar helaan nafas pelan dari sana. _"Semuanya sudah terkendali sekarang–"_

Ada jeda.

"– _meski masih terlihat panik, setidaknya kondisinya membaik saat ini."_

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun yang tengah berbicara dengan Luhan. Dengan bergabungnya Luhan seperti ini, setidaknya Sehun merasa tak terabaikan karena dia harus menerima sebuah panggilan.

" _Chanyeol?"_

Sebenarnya Chanyeol akan mengatakan apa yang dia tanyakan nantinya, namun sepertinya dia kalah cepat dari Kai.

"Ya?"

" _Bisakah kau kembali ke Korea? Kau harus melihat keadaannya saat ini."_

Pemuda tinggi itu diam di tempatnya. Dia tak mengerti betul apa yang Kai ucapkan saat ini. Suara Kai juga terdengar sedih saat ini. Apa tengah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Kyungsoo?

" _Aku tidak membicarakan Kyungsoo disini, Chanyeol. Aku sedang membicarakan Baekhyun."_

Pergerakan bibir Chanyeol yang akan mengatakan sesuatu kembali terhenti karena Kai lebih cepat darinya. Dia merasa membeku saat mendengar Kai menyebutkan sebuah nama yang sangat dia kenali. Rasa khawatir tiba-tiba menjalar di seluruh rasanya, terutama di hatinya.

"A-apa yang—"

" _Kumohon. Pulanglah, Chanyeol. Kau harus melihat keadaannya. Dia membutuhkanmu disini."_

Kalimat Kai tepat mengena pada ulu hatinya. Mendapati kabar seperti ini di malam hari membuatnya tiba-tiba gelisah. Bahkan Sehun dan Luhan ternyata menyadari perubahan keadaannya. Seakan membeku, tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan. Dia mematung. Seperti manusia yang dibekukan ke dalam air dengan suhu yang teramat rendah.

" _Kami menunggumu, Chanyeol. Kuharap kau tak mengabaikan panggilan ini. Sampai bertemu."_

 _ **PIP**_

Ucapan final Kai pun sama sekali tak membuatnya bergerak lebih. Yang dilakukannya hanya menurunkan ponselnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja _pantry_ dengan kedua matanya yang sama sekali tak fokus, hanya memandang lurus ke depan.

"Chanyeol?"

Suara lembut Luhan yang mengalun di telinganya pun sama sekali tak dia hiraukan. Beberapa kali Luhan berusaha untuk mengambil perhatiannya. Sampai akhirnya Sehun pun ikut turun tangan.

Pemuda yang menjadi suami resmi dari Luhan itu kemudian menepuk bahunya pelan dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya, namun tidak dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Chanyeol?"

Hingga akhirnya suara Sehun terdengar memanggil namanya, Chanyeol berusaha menguasai dirinya dan kembali pada kesadarannya. Matanya mulai fokus pada kedua pasangan muda itu. Mendapati raut wajah keduanya yang khawatir menatapnya adalah hal pertama yang dia dapatkan.

"Luhan memanggilmu beberapa kali tadi."

Fokus matanya beralih pada sosok yang duduk tepat di seberang Sehun setelah mendengar ucapan sepupunya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Chanyeol? Apa kau mendapati kabar buruk?" suara lembut Luhan kembali terdengar. Ada nada khawatir yang jelas di setiap ucapan yang lelaki cantik itu lontarkan.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat keduanya –Luhan & Sehun- khawatir. Kemudian secepat mungkin Chanyeol menggeleng disertai dengan sebuah senyuman yang terasa sangat hambar dan pahit saat melihatnya.

"Tidak ada." Dia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku hanya merasa lelah saja setelah upacara itu." Tambahnya kemudian menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Aku akan beristirahat sekarang. Kalau begitu– selamat malam, Sehun, Luhan."

Dan selanjutnya yang Sehun dan Luhan lihat adalah Chanyeol yang melangkah dengan langkah lebarnya menuju kamarnya, kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya dan terdengar suara pintu yang terkunci.

Sehun dan Luhan saling bertatapan setelahnya, kemudian menghela nafas bersamaan. Keduanya tak tahu jika di dalam sana Chanyeol tengah terduduk bersandar di pintu dan meringkuk disana, mengeluarkan buliran bening yang bersumber dari perasaan gelisahnya. Dan Chanyeol tak tahu jika dirinya tak bisa membohongi perasaannya kini, pada dirinya sendiri, maupun pada kedua pasangan di luar sana.

.

.

.

Pagi datang dan inilah waktunya. Chanyeol dan keluarga sudah menempati diri di Bandara bersama Sehun dan keluarga kecilnya yang mengantar keberangkatannya. Waktu keberangkatan tersisa 20 menit lagi untuk mereka dan demi apa, itu sudah terasa sangat lama baginya.

Keadaan pemuda itu tak terlihat buruk walau dalam hati sangat bertolak belakang dengan penampilannya kini. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol terlihat menawan meski hanya memakai kemeja hitam dan celana yang berwarna senada. Tak lupa pula dia memakai kacamata hitam sebagai pelengkap penampilannya. Dalam sekejap, semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja di luar, namun tidak dalam hatinya.

Semalaman tak bisa tidur dan menimbulkan sebuah lingkar hitam yang terlihat samar di bawah matanya. Chanyeol termasuk orang yang pandai dalam hal itu, dia menutupinya dengan _make up_ yang dia pakai. Tak perlu aneh-aneh, dia hanya menerapkan lotion dan _BB cream_. Hanya itu yang dia gunakan, tidak banyak dan sudah hal yang biasa baginya.

Beberapa orang yang datang bersamanya menatapnya jengah. Sudah berkali-kali mereka menegur Chanyeol untuk berhenti melangkah dan duduk di bangku bersama mereka, dan sudah berkali-kali pula Chanyeol menggeleng menjawab permintaan mereka.

Pemuda tinggi itu sama sekali tak bisa diam pada posisinya. Setiap beberapa menit yang dia lakukan adalah berjalan tak tentu, dan disetiap beberapa detik dia berhenti karena lelah namun tetap kembali melangkah. Hal itu menjelaskan sekali jika lelaki tinggi itu tengah gelisah di dalam keadaannya.

Sehun menggeleng melihat tingkah sepupunya. Dia memberikan Lujie yang awalnya dalam gendongannya pada Luhan. Memutuskan untuk melihat keadaannya secara dekat, Sehun lalu melangkah mendekati Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari bangku tunggu.

Dia menepuk pelan pundak lelaki itu sesampainya di dekat Chanyeol, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jam yang tengah dia pandangi waktunya.

"Tenanglah. Apa yang kau risaukan, Chanyeol?" terselip nada khawatir disana.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan Sehun paham akan apa yang tengah laki-laki itu khawatirkan. Dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya setelah itu.

"Lihatlah. Kau membuat mereka mengkhawatirkanmu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari kesibukannya. Benar ucapan Sehun, dia mendapati wajah-wajah orang tuanya dan juga Luhan yang menatapnya khawatir. Dia menunduk lemah setelah itu.

"Maaf." Katanya.

Sehun mengangguk paham. Dia kemudian menggiring Chanyeol untuk ikut duduk bersama dengan mereka. Tempatnya sedikit menjauh dari posisi Luhan dan orang tua Chanyeol, hanya berjarak tiga bangku dari sana.

"Seharusnya kau bahagia kembali ke Korea untuk melamarnya dan mengajaknya untuk membangun keluarga bersama, bukankah itu memang cita-citamu untuk saat ini?" Sehun kembali berucap saat mereka sudah menempati diri di atas bangku tunggu.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang kau risaukan, hm?"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu melepas kacamata hitam yang sejak tadi menutup sepasang mata menawan itu. Tatapan sendu yang pertama Sehun lihat setelah kacamata itu sepenuhnya tak lagi terpasang di wajah Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu lalu menyandar lemas di sandaran bangku.

Dia membuang nafasnya sebelum berkata. "Kau tak mengerti, Sehun. Ini sangat buruk bagiku. Kau tahu? Aku tak bisa tidur semalaman setelah mendapati kabar dari Kai."

Sehun menunjukkan wajah keheranannya. Dia hanya berpikir, mungkin memang panggilan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol bersikap sangat berbeda dari sebelum dia mendapati panggilan itu. Ternyata hal yang dirinya dan Luhan perkirakan memang benar adanya.

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda pipih yang dia dapati dari sana. Membuka _lock screen_ pada ponselnya lalu menyentuh menu _message_ , membuka percakapannya antara Kai dengannya semalam. Tak perlu dia meng- _scroll_ kembali layarnya, dia lalu membuka sebuah gambar yang Kai kirim untuknya semalam _._ Menampilkan sebuah potret pemuda manis yang tengah terbaring lemah dengan kondisi yang sangat berantakan. Matanya tertutup dan tertidur dengan damainya. Meski begitu, tak bisa mengurangi rasa khawatir yang masih melingkup di hatinya akan sosok itu. Dia kemudian memperlihatkan file gambar itu kepada Sehun.

"Kau lihat? Hal inilah yang membuatku seperti ini."

Dan Sehun melihatnya. Dalam benaknya dia membenarkan sikap gelisah Chanyeol. Mencoba membayangkan jika dia berada di tempat Chanyeol, dia pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Lensa hitam mata sipit yang terkesan tegasnya itu lalu bergilir membaca sebuah catatan yang tepat berada di bawah gambar itu.

 _Aku mengirim gambar ini untukmu berharap kau bisa kembali dengan cepat dan melihat keadaannya sendiri disini, Chanyeol. Kami selalu mengharapkan kedatanganmu._

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah kali pertama Sehun melihat keadaan sosok yang berada dalam potret itu. Chanyeol juga pernah memperlihatkan padanya gambar dengan arti yang sama dengan yang sekarang. Dulu sebelum ini, dia melihat hal itu saat Chanyeol baru menjadi mahasiswa di kampusnya selama dua minggu kurang lebihnya.

Jika dulu dia bisa mengetahui apa alasan keadaan pemuda manis itu seperti itu. Setidaknya Sehun bisa membaca keadaan saat itu, mungkin lelaki bermarga Byun itu hanya belum siap ditinggal oleh Chanyeol. Ya, itulah yang Sehun pikirkan saat itu.

Namun rasa heran juga datang setelah dia berpikir seperti itu. Tapi apa benar?

Sehun menggeleng sebentar untuk memfokuskan dirinya. Kemudian kembali menatap penuh pada sepupunya.

"Apa kau tahu alasan dia menjadi seperti ini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Itulah hal yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang. Dia tak mengerti akan hal yang terjadi sebenarnya, namun ada rasa bersalah yang terasa di dalam dirinya.

Keduanya melihat beberapa orang yang tak asing menghampirinya setelah itu. Orang tua Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan membawa beberapa barang dan Luhan yang terlihat menggendong Lujie.

"Kita harus bersiap, Chanyeol."

Pemuda bermarga Park itu mengangguk dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Mengambil barang-barangnya yang tengah dibawa oleh ayahnya sebelumnya. Dia berdalih pada Sehun lagi setelah itu.

"Cepatlah. Kami akan menunggu kabar baik darimu disini." Ucap Sehun disertai senyumannya.

Dia mengangguk kemudian berubah haluan ke arah Luhan. Memberi sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi Lujie yang tengah tertidur dalam gendongan Luhan saat itu.

"Aku akan merindukan kalian nantinya." Ucapnya.

Luhan menarik sesimpul senyuman hangat mendengar hal itu. Dia bergerak dan memberikan Lujie pada Sehun yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Kemudian memeluk sosok tinggi yang menjadi sepupu suaminya itu.

"Berhati-hatilah." Katanya setelah melepas pelukan itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk akan pesan yang Luhan berikan. Detik berikutnya dia merasa tangannya ditarik oleh ibunya dan dia mulai berjalan bersama kedua orang tuanya menjauhi keluarga kecil itu.

Rasa gelisah itu masih terasa dalam benaknya meski dia sudah memasuki pesawat sekali pun. Dia hanya merasa ingin cepat sampai di Korea dan melihat langsung keadaan orang yang dia khawatirkan.

.

.

"Dia sudah sampai di bandara, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada keluarga kecil yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya setelah mendengar ucapan Kai. Lebih tepatnya dia hanya memfokuskan pada sosok pemuda manis yang tengah duduk meringkuk di sandaran tempat tidur.

"Jangan terlalu mendesaknya, Kai. Dia pasti kelelahan setelah perjalanan itu. Kita hanya perlu menunggunya disini." Balasnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Kai mengangguk paham. Dia lalu mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo dan mendapati kedua pasangan bermarga Byun mendekat ke arah mereka dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan kelelahan dan kesedihan yang lebih mendominasi.

"Biarkan kami yang melakukannya, bibi." Kyungsoo mengajukan dirinya.

Wanita paruh baya yang menjadi lawan bicara Kyungsoo itu mengangguk. Kemudian menyerahkan sebuah nampan yang berisi makanan lengkap makan siang kepada Kyungsoo.

"Buat dia memakan makanannya meski sedikit, Kyungsoo. Kami sangat mengharapkan kalian."

Kyungsoo dan Kai mengangguk bersamaan. Setelahnya kedua sosok itu melenggang keluar dari kamar itu dan menyisakan pasangan muda itu dan pemuda manis yang masih meringkuk di tempatnya.

Pasangan Byun yang sudah menginjak umur tak muda lagi itu pada dasarnya memang sudah menaruh semua kepercayaan mereka pada Kyungsoo dan Kai. Bahkan hanya keduanya lah yang hanya bisa mereka harapkan untuk saat ini. Namun di sisi lain, Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya bisa mengharapkan kehadiran pemuda yang baru saja kembali di tanah gingseng ini.

.

.

Dia datang. Dia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk datang. Meski kondisi fisik lelah yang tak memungkinkan, tapi dia harus bisa memaksakan dirinya. Harus! Meski pula orang tuanya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah mereka terlebih dahulu, tapi Chanyeol tak memperdulikan hal itu. Dia tetap bersikukukuh dengan apa yang telah diminta oleh hatinya yang kemudian mengirim sinyal itu ke otaknya. Pada dasarnya Chanyeol melakukan hal itu berasalkan dari hatinya. Dia hanya merasa sangat gelisah sekarang.

Kedua orang tuanya telah pergi menggunakan taksi 5 menit setelah dia memutuskan untuk berdiri berdiam di depan halaman bandara. Dia terlihat tak memegang barang sedikit pun karena semua barangnya telah pergi bersama kedua orang tuanya. Hanya beberapa yang dia butuhkan, semisal dompet, ponsel, dan beberapa barang penting miliknya.

Chanyeol mendongak setelah terlalu lama terdiam, entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Selanjutnya dia memutuskan untuk bergerak. Menghentikan sebuah taksi yang lewat tepat di depan jalanan bandara.

Dia masuk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya setelah melepas kacamata hitamnya. Menghela nafasnya lelah. Lelah tentu saja masih menjalari di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia tak memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat saat ini. Dia masih harus pergi untuk memastikan keadaan seseorang.

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel hitam miliknya. Tak banyak waktu lagi, dia kemudian menuliskan sebuah pesan pada seorang teman yang sangat dia percayai.

"Maaf. Kemana tujuan, tuan?" sang supir taksi bertanya padanya karena hening yang dilalui beberapa detik setelah Chanyeol masuk.

Pemuda tinggi itu menegakkan duduknya. Kini dia mencoba untuk lebih rileks dari tekanan yang ada.

"Kita ke perumahan di Gyonggi-do, paman."

Sang supir taksi mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengar jawaban darinya. Tak lama kemudian mesin mobil hidup dan mulai bergerak meninggalkan pelantaran bandara.

 _To : Kai_

 _Aku tengah perjalanan menuju kesana, Kai. Tunggulah..._

.

.

Butuh waktu 25 menit perjalanan untuknya bisa sampai pada tujuan. Meski dalam keadaan lelah dan pikiran yang sangat gelisah, Chanyeol tak bodoh untuk terlalu memaksakan diri dengan berlari meski rasa khawatirnya terlampau sangat tinggi saat ini.

Sudah 5 menit pula yang dia lakukan hanya berdiam di dalam, memandangi sebuah rumah minimalis yang masih terkesan mewah di matanya.

Chanyeol tersadar saat dia mendengar sebuah panggilan untuknya yang diucapkan oleh sang supir taksi. Dia mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku celana dan memberi beberapa lembar uang pada sang supir.

Sang supir mengucapkan kata terimakasih padanya dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapinya. Selanjutnya dia keluar dengan perlahan dari mobil taksi yang dia kendarai itu.

Untuk sejenak, Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan setelah keluar dari mobil. Dia hanya memandangi kepergian mobil taksi tersebut karena tak tahu melakukan apa.

Dadanya terasa bergemuruh lebih cepat kali ini. Kembali dia memandangi bangunan rumah yang berdiri kokoh tersebut dengan tangan kanannya yang mencoba merasakan getaran jantungnya itu.

Dia melangkah beberapa langkah ke depan dengan pelan. Kemudian berhenti setelah berdiri tepat di depan pintu gerbang yang berukuran lebih kecil dari satunya.

Tangan kanannya berpindah dan bergerak dengan niat untuk menekan sebuah tombol bel rumah yang terletak di samping pintu gerbang. Namun baru saja dalam jarak 5 cm, pintu gerbang itu telah terbuka terlebih dahulu.

"Astaga!" sebuah ucapan spontan terdengar di telinganya.

Seorang wanita yang terlihat masih muda namun masih di atas umurnya, menatapnya dengan ekspresi khas orang kaget dan tangan kanan yang memegangi dadanya. Dia memakai sebuah setelan seragam yang sama dikenakan oleh maid-maid di rumahnya. Kemudian tangan kiri yang terlihat membawa sebuah plastik berukuran lumayan besar.

Chanyeol berdiri kaku di hadapan wanita itu. Dia membungkuk setelah terlalu lama terdiam beberapa detik.

"Selamat pagi, _noona_." Ucapnya.

Dia mencoba menarik sesimpul senyum hangat di pagi ini.

Wanita muda itu berdehem. Dia menegakkan posisinya dan merapikan seragamnya setelah menaruh plastik yang dia bawa tepat di samping kakinya.

"Maaf." Ucapnya gugup.

"Ada yang perlu saya bantu, tuan?" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol melangkah maju ke depan dengan langkah kecil. "Bisa aku bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun?"

Dia tak melakukan basa-basi dahulu. Chanyeol sedikit merasa aneh dengan dirinya karena itu bukanlah dirinya. Dia hanya merasa tinggal menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu karena dia yang menanyakannya. Dan hal itu tentu saja tak membutuhkan waktu basa-basi karena Chanyeol yakin jika wanita itu masih memiliki pekerjaan yang perlu dilakukannya.

Chanyeol tahu apa yang dikatakannya ini merupakan pertanda buruk. Terbukti setelah melihat raut wajah wanita itu yang berubah sendu setelah dia mengucapkan keperluannya. Dan seiring hal itu, senyumnya luntur disertai dengan rasa khawatir dan gelisah secara bersamaan semakin melingkupi rasanya.

Di detik kesepuluh, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama wanita itu mengangguk kaku. Dia meminta ijin untuk melakukan pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu pada Chanyeol –membuang sampah plastik tersebut ke tempat sampah pusat-. Dan Chanyeol mengijinkannya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama karena wanita itu membuangnya tepat di samping rumah. Hanya perlu berjalan beberapa langkah. Selanjutnya wanita tersebut kembali berjalan ke arahnya.

"Silahkan, tuan." Wanita itu membuka lebih lebar gerbang itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan melangkah terlebih dahulu memasuki gerbang itu.

Semuanya terlihat tak ada bedanya di matanya saat dia mulai melangkah masuk. Keadaan rumah itu masih sama seperti terakhir dia ke rumah itu sebelumnya.

Kesan sepi sebenarnya sudah biasa baginya. Namun semuanya terasa sangat berbeda saat sampai di ruang keluarga. Langkah wanita yang mengantarnya berhenti, begitu pula dengannya. Akan kedua sosok yang tengah berada disanalah yang membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Tuan muda Kai, tuan ini ingin menemui tuan muda Baekhyun." Wanita itu berucap.

Yang Chanyeol ketahui selanjutnya adalah wanita tersebut melenggang dari sana setelah melihat Kai mengangguk padanya. Sisanya, hanya tertinggal mereka bertigalah yang berada di ruang keluarga itu.

"Senang melihatmu disini, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo berbicara padanya dengan sebuah senyum yang menunjukkan dia benar-benar senang setelah terlalu lama berharap akan keberadaan temannya itu.

Chanyeol menarik sebuah senyum tipis dan tak terasa sama sekali. Dia juga mengangguk untuk menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo. Lagipula dia pun senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan keduanya.

"Chanyeol?"

Panggilan Kai tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kyungsoo. Dia mendapati wajah sendu Kai setelahnya, begitu pula dengan raut wajah Kyungsoo yang berubah sama.

Kai beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekatinya. Tanpa menunggu kata yang apapun yang perlu diucapkan, Kai menggiringnya dari sana dan dia hanya menurut karena hatinya berucap untuk melakukannya. Kyungsoo juga berjalan di belakang mereka.

Langkah mereka terasa pelan saat menaiki beberapa anak tangga hingga sampai di lantai kedua dari rumah itu. Mereka masih berjalan beriringan. Hanya beberapa langkah karena kini ketiganya telah berhenti setelah mendapati sebuah pintu ruangan yang sudah menjadi tujuan Kai dan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Kai melangkah maju lalu memutar kenop pintu yang ada. Perlahan pintu pun terbuka dan Chanyeol merasa jika jantungnya bergemuruh melebihi dari biasanya. Bahkan kali ini terasa lebih beberapa kali lebih cepat. Kemudian entah ada apa, keringat dingin mulai keluar menetes dari pelipisnya. Semuanya terasa dingin baginya.

Membeku.

Chanyeol berdiri membeku di tempatnya. Kedua matanya menatap tak percaya pada keadaan di dalam ruangan itu. Sangat berantakan. Bahkan Chanyeol sangat tahu jika sang pemilik kamar sangat mencintai kerapian. Tapi ini-

Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan kini. Dia ingin menangis, namun tak bisa. Seakan ada hal yang menghalangi air matanya untuk keluar. Tepat di dadanya dia pun merasakan ribuan tusukan jarum yang terasa sangat perih dan ngilu.

Masih berdiri di depan pintu, matanya bergilir memandangi seluruh isi kamar itu. Dan dia meringis saat mendapati sebuah objek yang mengalihkan perhatiannya kini. Tubuhnya terbaring meringkuk dan memeluk sebuah guling di tempatnya.

Saat Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah menariknya untuk masuk lebih ke dalam, Chanyeol baru bisa mengeluarkan air matanya. Wajah yang dulunya selalu bersinar ceria itu kini meredup. Bibir yang selalu membuat sebuah senyuman hangat yang membuatnya membeku kini terlihat kaku dan pucat. Mata indah yang selalu ikut melengkung saat tersenyum itu menatap kosong ke arah depan. Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan jejak-jejak bekas air mata. Keadaannya bahkan lebih berantakan melebihi keadaan ruangan itu.

Chanyeol berjongkok. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini pun sepasang mata itu tak kunjung menyadari kehadirannya dan menatapnya. Hanya tatapan kosong dan kesedihan yang tersirat disana.

Dia mengusapkan tangan kanannya ke arah wajah pemuda yang masih terlihat manis bagi Chanyeol itu. Dan saat itu juga air matanya semakin deras. Dia tak pernah menyangka bisa melihat hal yang lebih buruk dari yang terakhir dulu.

"Keadaannya sudah melebihi dari satu bulan yang lalu dan selama itu pula dia selalu memanggil namamu. Kedua orang tuanya bahkan akan membawanya ke Jepang untuk mengikuti terapi dan disembuhkan disana." Kai mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tapi kami melarangnya dengan memberi jaminan jika kita akan merawatnya dengan telaten disini." Suara Kyungsoo juga menambahi penjelasan sebelumnya.

Sesaat hening. Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan yang dikerjakannya. Dan yang dia rasakan selanjutnya adalah sebuah tepukan pelan pada bahunya. Itu Kai.

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol? Keadaan kembali terjadi tepat setelah dia menghubungimu sebulan yang lalu."

"Dia mengatakan jika kau sudah menikah karena dia mendengar suara tangisan kencang dari telepon. Apa itu benar anakmu?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Memorinya memutar kembali keadaan satu bulan yang lalu seiring Kyungsoo dan Kai menjelaskan semua yang terjadi semenjak tak ada dia disana. Dia menggeleng kuat setelah mengetahui apa yang menjadi masalahnya saat ini.

Tidak!

Ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman saja.

Mengenai Lujie, dia memang anak Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sudah menganggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri, namun itu bukanlah artian dalam sebagainya. Menganggap bukan berarti itu benar adanya.

Dia sontak berdiri dari posisinya. Memutar arah dan memandangi bergantian kedua sahabatnya itu. Lalu kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak! Ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman saja, Kai. Aku belum menikah dan Lujie bukan anakku! Dia keponakanku, dia buah hati sepupuku, Sehun dan Luhan. Tidak!" jelasnya kembali menggeleng.

Kai dan Kyungsoo menatap temannya sendu, namun di lain sisi keduanya merasa lega dan bahagia. Mereka sudah memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya, ini hanya kesalahpahaman saja. Chanyeol tak mungkin sudah menikahi wanita atau pria lain selain Baekhyun, karena mereka tahu jika pada dasarnya benih-benih cinta keduanya sudah muncul semenjak mereka masih menduduki bangku sekolah dulu. Ini hanya masalah waktu karena mereka baru menyadari perasaan Chanyeol saat mereka sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa, lebih tepatnya kyungsoo. Dan mereka berharap dengan datangnya Chanyeol kini, mereka bisa melihat lagi Baekhyun yang ceria seperti biasanya.

Kyungsoo maju selangkah. Dia tersenyum lega mengetahui hal itu. "Kami tahu, Chanyeol. Kami percaya padamu. Kau akan menikahi Baekhyun, itu janjimu sebelum kita lulus. Kai sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

Chanyeol menarik sesimpul senyum tipis mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Dia merasa lega sekaligus bahagia saat ini. Lega karena pada kenyataannya Kyungsoo dan Kai mempercayai ucapannya. Dan Bahagia karena dia memiliki sahabat yang bisa sangat mengerti keadaannya. Dia harus bersyukur setelah ini. Namun rasa itu tentu saja masih belum cukup baginya sebelum dia melihat sebuah senyuman hangat dari sosok yang sangat dia cintai yang dikhususkan untuknya.

"Chanyeol."

Tubuhnya membeku begitu saja mendengar namanya terucap oleh suara lembut yang mengalun di telinganya. Keadaan Kai dan Kyungsoo juga tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Dia memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat saat kembali mendengar namanya terpanggil. Kemudian masih mendapati sosok itu terbaring di atas ranjang.

Chanyeol kembali berjongkok dan tersenyum senang karena hal itu. Perasaan lega mulai terasa di ruang hatinya kini. Meski masih mendapati sebuah tatapan kosong itu.

"Baekhyun." Dia mulai menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah itu. Mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pemuda manis itu.

"Kumohon. Lihat aku, Baekhyun." Pintanya.

Baekhyun tak bergeming. Dia juga sudah tak menyebutkan nama Chanyeol lagi setelah itu. Matanya masih memandang kosong dan tak menatap ke arah Chanyeol. Tak seperti yang diharapkan, Chanyeol kembali menangis karena hal ini.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun." Suaranya terdengar menahan isakan. Namun itu tak bertahan lama karena di detik kelima, isakannya terdengar di seluruh sudut kamar itu.

Kedua sahabatnya menatapnya sedih. Ini merupakan perjuangan besar mereka agar Baekhyun bisa kembali seperti dahulu lagi.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol sudah tak lagi menangkup wajah itu. Dia melipat kedua tangannya dan menyandarkannya di sisi kayu tepi ranjang. Menangis disana dengan isakan-isakan yang terdengar semakin pilu. Bahkan Chanyeol tak menyadari apa yang membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo kini tercekat.

Seperti ada sebuah usapan sayang yang dia rasakan di rambutnya. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut mendapati perlakuan tersebut dari sosok di hadapannya, tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jangan menangis." Ucapnya.

Chanyeol bergegas beranjak dari posisinya, duduk mengisi ruang kosong di atas ranjang itu. Kemudian menarik sosok itu ke dalam pelukan eratnya. Rasa senang kini lebih mendominasi, khawatir dan rindu yang dirasakan terobati sudah.

Berkali-kali Chanyeol menciumi pucuk kepala dari sosok pemuda yang dia peluk. Dia tersenyum, dia senang, dan dia merasa bahagia. Hal itu tentu saja mengundang senyum dari kedua temannya disana.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, kembali menangkup wajah itu. Dia tersenyum karena masih mendapati senyuman dari pemuda manis itu.

"Chanyeol, jangan menangis." Ucap pemuda itu diiringi dengan gerakan tangan yang menyentuh lembut di permukaan wajahnya, menghapusi air mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia mengangguk. Selanjutnya yang dia lakukan adalah merogoh saku _coat_ nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hita. Dia membukanya dan menampilkan sepasang logam mulia dengan bentuk lingkar kecil yang disebut dengan cincin. Dia menunjukkan hal itu pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kita akan menikah."

Sejenak waktu terasa berhenti bagi Baekhyun setelah mendengar ucapan itu. Raut wajahnya kembali seperti sebelumnya, tatapan kosong dia tunjukkan saat menatap kedua cincin itu. Lalu menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sama. Perlahan dia menggeleng, membuat senyum Chanyeol dan kedua temannya luntur seketika.

"Tidak!? Tidak!? Chanyeol sudah menikah! Tidak!" teriakan itu terdengar sangat memekakan telinga ketiganya.

Baekhyun beringsut mundur dan memojokkan dirinya jauh dari tempat Chanyeol. Dia menutup kedua telinganya sambil terus menggeleng kencang. Sedang Chanyeol kembali menatapnya nanar.

Kai dan Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian mereka saat mendapati pintu kamar yang terbuka dan dua maid yang datang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Mereka berdua lalu kompak berjalan ke arah pintu, mencoba untuk memberi pengertian pada dua maid itu dan memberi kepastian jika mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang muncul sekarang. Dan beruntung bagi mereka karena akhirnya ucapan mereka dapat dipercayai oleh kedua maid itu.

"Baekhyun-"

"Tidak! Berhenti!"

Chanyeol kembali mundur saat mencoba mendekatinya. Dia melihat sebuah vas yang sudah berada di tangan Baekhyun dan siap dilemparkan kapan saja.

Kyungsoo segera melangkah mendekati sosok Baekhyun setelah melihat hal itu. Yang dia lakukan selanjutnya adalah memeluk sosok rapuh itu dari belakang. Membisikkan kata-kata yang sekiranya bisa membuat Baekhyun kembali tenang. Sedang Kai kembali datang ke arah Chanyeol. Menariknya menjauh darisana dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan.

"Biarkan Kyungsoo yang menanganinya. Percayalah, dia selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun kembali tenang."

Chanyeol sebenarnya akan menolak saat tahu Kai membawanya pergi darisana. Namun setelah mendengar ucapan Kai tadi, Chanyeol menurut. Selama ini hanya Kyungsoo yang sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun. Dan dari hal itu dia mencoba percaya akan ucapan Kai sebelumnya.

Keduanya lalu kembali melangkah keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih saja berusaha membuat Baekhyun tenang.

"Tenanglah, Baekhyun. Chanyeol datang. Dia ada disini sekarang. Dia datang untukmu, Baekhyun. Percayalah, Chanyeol datang untukmu, Baekhyun."

.

.

Ini sudah satu jam lamanya mereka menunggu di luar ruangan dan selama itu pula yang hanya bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah berjalan gelisah di depan pintu. Bahkan saat Kai menyuruhnya untuk duduk karena ada salah satu maid datang yang membawakan beberapa minuman dan makanan ringan, Chanyeol tak memperdulikannya. Kai memandangnya paham. Chanyeol hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun kini.

"Chanyeol, tak bisakah kau berhenti dan duduk disini saja? Kita hanya perlu menunggu Kyungsoo keluar dari sana."

Chanyeol berhenti dan memandang Kai sekilas. Dia menggeleng lalu kembali melangkah lagi. Hal itu mengundang Kai untuk menghela nafasnya jengah. Dia cukup jera melihat sikap temannya seperti itu.

Pemuda yang tak lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol itu beranjak dari duduknya. Dia melangkah menghampiri Chanyeol dan menariknya mengajaknya untuk duduk bersama.

"Tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Katanya setelah mendudukkan tubuh Chanyeol di bangku yang terletak 5 meter dari kamar Baekhyun.

Kai kembali mengisi tempat duduknya di samping Chanyeol setelah tak menerima penolakan dari laki-laki itu lagi. Kemudian mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan makanan yang ada.

Chanyeol menggeleng saat Kai menyuguhinya makanan ringan dan segelas minuman soda kepadanya. Pikirannya masih saja terfokus pada satu sosok yang kini dia khawatirkan.

"Chanyeol?"

Keduanya menoleh, Chanyeol maupun Kai. Selanjutnya tercengang setelah mendapati Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan keduanya. Bukan Kyungsoo, akan tetapi sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya. Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sontak berdiri dari duduknya saat dia melihat Kyungsoo ternyata memang berhasil menangani masalah Baekhyun sebelumnya, begitu pula dengan Kai. Bukan hanya itu, Kyungsoo ternyata membawa lelaki manis itu dalam keadaan lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Bau parfum yang dikenakan pun menguar menyapa indera penciumannya.

Dia tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. Kali ini benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki teman sebaik dia dan Kai.

"Terimakas—"

 _ **BRUK!**_

Ucapan Chanyeol terputus saat dia akan mengucapkan kata terimakasih untuk Kyungsoo. Seorang ternyata lebih mendahuluinya. Seseorang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun kini memeluknya. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya. Sebuah pelukan yang tak pernah Chanyeol sangka sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Kai. Menatapnya bingung dengan keadaan saat ini. Hingga Kyungsoo membisikkan sesuatu dengan sebuah senyuman yang menyertai yang membuatnya kembali tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu.

"Balaslah. Dia sudah mulai tenang dan tahu akan kenyataan yang ada saat ini."

Chanyeol terus memeluk sosok itu erat, seakan tak ingin kembali kehilangannya. Dia mengusap lembut punggung yang lebih kecil darinya. Kemudian membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinganya.

"Kita akan menikah, Baekhyun."

Dan Baekhyun mengangguk untuk menanggapi ucapannya.

.

.

" _Tenanglah, Baekhyun. Chanyeol datang. Dia ada disini sekarang. Dia datang untukmu, Baekhyun. Percayalah, Chanyeol datang untukmu, Baekhyun."_

 _Kyungsoo masih saja memeluk tubuh rapuh sahabatnya meski Kai dan Chanyeol sudah tak ada di ruangan itu lagi. Hal yang selalu dilakukannya jika dia menenangkan Baekhyun yang mulai bereaksi tak terkendali. Namun pada akhirnya memang hanya Kyungsoo lah yang bisa mengendalikan semuanya. Emosi Baekhyun. Lelaki manis itu butuh kelembutan dalam segala tindakannya._

 _Baekhyun mulai bereaksi. Dia menjatuhkan vas yang dibawa sebelumnya ke atas ranjang hingga tak ada lagi suara pecah belah yang terdengar untuk hari ini. Dia mengangguk menanggapi Kyungsoo. Meski begitu, suara tangisnya ternyata terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo._

 _Memang sudah hal yang biasa yang Baekhyun sudah kembali tenang dan menangis. Seperti itulah yang terjadi selama Kyungsoo menenangkannya. Dan berkali-kali pula diakhiri oleh tatapan kosong Baekhyun setelah menangis. Seakan hal itu seperti sebuah siklus keseharian bagi Baekhyun dalam satu bulan ini. Dan Kyungsoo paham akan hal itu._

 _Namun Kyungsoo sangat berharap untuk kali ini. Setelah ini tak ada lagi tatapan kosong yang tersirat akan kesedihan, tak ada suara akibat bantingan barang yang kembali terdengar, tak ada teriakan, tak ada air mata. Semua itu Kyungsoo harapkan untuk kali ini._

 _Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya. Dia lalu menangkup wajah kekasihnya itu dan menghapus anakan sungai kecil yang tercipta di pipi Baekhyun._

" _Aku sangat menyayangimu, Baekhyun."_

 _Kyungsoo berharap akan ada balasan untuk kali ini, bukan hanya anggukan. Dia ingin mendengar suara lembut itu lagi, dan bukan merupakan igauan._

 _Mengangguk. Yang dilakukan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Sedang Kyungsoo harus menelan kecewanya saat itu juga._

" _Hm, aku ingin bercerita padamu kali ini." Tak ada jalan lain lagi bagi Kyungsoo selain melanjutkan obrolannya._

 _Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. Sepertinya lelaki itu sangat ingin tahu apa yang akan Kyungsoo ceritakan padanya. Dan ini tentu merupakan reaksi bagus bagi Kyungsoo karena Baekhyun jarang menunjukkan ekspresi itu selama sebulan ini._

 _Kyungsoo menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajah Baekhyun. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan beralih tangannya beralih menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun._

" _Aku ingin menceritakan sebuah kisah yang mungkin saja terjadi pada kenyataan ini."_

 _Ada jeda. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang menunjukkan keantusiasannya._

" _Ada seorang pemuda yang manis, dia sangat manis dan memiliki sikap yang manis pula, senyuman yang manis, dan tak lupa suara lembutnya yang terdengar merdu saat bernyanyi. Dia memiliki tiga sahabat dan ternyata diam-diam pemuda manis itu menyukai salah seorang sahabatnya yang merupakan kapten dari klub basket di sekolah mereka. Lama kelamaan rasa suka itu berubah menjadi benih cinta. Dia tak tahu apakah sahabatnya itu menyukai dirinya juga atau tidak. Seorang sahabatnya yang lain menyarankannya untuk menanyakan hal itu. Namun dengan tegas dia menolak dan menjawab jika dia takut akan kenyataan apabila ternyata lelaki itu tak menyukainya. Dia bahkan sampai berpikir akan dibenci selamanya oleh pemuda kapten basket itu saat mengatakan jika dia mencintainya, itu jawaban yang lainnya." Kyungsoo bercerita dengan nada yang dibuat ceria sembari melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang tengah mendengarkannya._

" _Hingga saat kelulusan tiba, dia harus menelan pahit karena sang kapten basket harus melanjutkan study nya di China. Dan sampai perpisahan di bandara itu pun dia tak kunjung mengutarakan perasaannya pada sahabat yang sudah dia cintai itu. Dia hanya meninggalkan sebuah gelang pada pemuda tampan nan tinggi itu dan memintanya untuk menyimpan gelang itu untuknya."_

 _Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya sejenak saat melihat wajah kedua alis Baekhyun saling bertautan, kedua mata itu pun kembali tak fokus lagi. Namun Kyungsoo yakin jika Baekhyun mendengar betul apa yang diucapkannya._

 _Sesekali pula Kyungsoo mengusap kedua tangan temannya yang berada dalam genggamannya itu untuk memberi sedikit ketenangan. Kyungsoo tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Dia hanya ingin mengingatkan semuanya secara perlahan pada Baekhyun hingga pemuda itu sadar betul apa yang tengah dia ceritakan._

" _Lalu?" Baekhyun bersuara dan inilah yang diharapkan Kyungsoo._

 _Dia tersenyum mendengarnya. "Lalu, setelah beberapa hari kepergian sang kapten basket, keadaan pemuda manis itu sangat menyedihkan. Dia seperti tak lagi memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari kedua sahabat yang masih menemaninya, memutuskan untuk menghubungi sang kapten setelah mengetahui semua yang membuat sahabatnya seperti itu. Dan berhasil! Dia menghubungi sang kapten dan kondisi pemuda manis itu kembali seperti semula. Wajah bersinar itu tak lagi redup dari yang sebelumnya. Hingga dia berjanji pada sang kapten untuk menjaga dirinya. Dan selama beberapa bulan setelah itu, beberapa tahun, akhirnya pemuda manis itu bisa menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa walaupun tanpa sosok yang dicintainya itu." Kyungsoo mengambil nafas. Sedikit berpikir pula dengan kelanjutan cerita yang masih dia sampaikan itu. Dia mengusahakan dirinya untuk bisa menyampaikan cerita sesederhana mungkin yang bisa membuat Baekhyun mengerti dan sadar._

" _Kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, Baekhyun?"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng._

" _Setelah beberapa tahun itu, akhirnya pemuda manis itu memutuskan untuk meminta nomer ponsel pria tampan itu pada salah satu sahabatnya dan menghubunginya. Dia benar-benar menghubunginya setelah itu. Lalu hal yang tak pernah diduga kembali terjadi setelah mendapati keadaan yang ada. Dia- Dia—"_

" _Ada apa dengannya, Kyungsoo?" suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu kini, tak sadar hal itu mengundang senyum bagi temannya._

" _Keadaannya setelah bertahun-tahun itu kembali terjadi. Dia terpuruk dan tak memiliki semangat hidup lagi."_

 _Kyungsoo tahu. Dia sangat tahu dan merasakan jika nafas Baekhyun tercekat setelah dia mengucapkan hal itu._

" _Selama sebulan dia seperti itu hanya karena mengetahui sebuah kesalahpahaman saja. Kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya terlihat lebih menyedihkan dari yang sebelumnya, jika boleh disebut – dia seperti seorang mayat hidup. Lebih kurus dari yang sebelumnya, tak pernah ada keinginan untuk makan, dan sangat pucat."_

 _Sengaja Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya lama untuk melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang sekarang. Raut wajah itu sangat menunjukkan jika dia berada dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Baekhyun ternyata diam-diam mendengar semua apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan padanya._

 _Kyungsoo memandang sendu Baekhyun saat menyadari setetes air mata mengalir dari wajah manis temannya itu. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan menghapus air mata yang kembali keluar itu._

" _Baekhyun?"_

 _Baekhyun kembali fokus pada keadaan saat dia mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilnya. Dia menatap ke arah Kyungsoo penuh._

" _Seharusnya dia bertanya pada sang kapten tentang perasaannya. Jika saja dia tak menakutkan hal-hal yang belum tentu terjadi, dia pasti akan bahagia kini. Karena –pada kenyataannya sang kapten juga—mencintainya."_

 _Tangan kirinya lagi terangkat dan sekarang kedua tangannya sepenuhnya berada di wajah Baekhyun._

" _Baekhyun, Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu. Dia terbang kemari hanya untuk menemuimu. Dia sebenarnya berniat untuk melamarmu saat upacara kelulusan kita itu, namun ada hal yang membuatnya menunda impiannya itu. Ini hanya masalah waktu, Baekhyun. Pada dasarnya impian Chanyeol saat ini hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk membangun keluarga bersama."_

 _Luruh sudah air mata yang Baekhyun bendung tadi. Bahkan isakannya kini terdengar jelas di telinga Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sadar. Dia sadar akan semua hal yang terjadi saat ini. Dia sadar betul apa yang Kyungsoo ceritakan padanya tadi. Semua cerita itu adalah bagian dari kehidupannya dulu dan Baekhyun tahu akan hal itu._

" _Baekhyun, tidakkah kau masih mencintai Chanyeol?"_

 _Baekhyun spontan mengangguk cepat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Dia memeluk Kyungsoo setelah itu dan kembali menangis disana. Kali ini tangisan lega dan bahagia yang Baekhyun keluarkan._

 _Dia mengangguk lagi untuk menegaskan. "Aku—masih men—cintainya, Kyungsoo."_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kedua tangannya kemudian terangkat membalas pelukan itu dan sesekali mengusap punggung bergetar temannya itu._

" _Ayo! Kita harus keluar dan menemui Kai dan Chanyeol. Bukankah kau sangat merindukannya?"_

.

.

Malamnya, keluarga Byun menerima sebuah tamu yang tak pernah mereka duga, pengecualian bagi Baekhyun dan kedua temannya yang saat ini juga berada di rumahnya.

Chanyeol benar-benar datang membawa kedua orang tuanya kesana. Memakai setelan jas resmi yang sudah lama dia miliki jika menghadiri acara-acara resmi ayah dan ibunya. Meski kali ini tak lebih resmi dari hal itu, namun tetap saja Chanyeol ingin terlihat sempurna di depan keluarga Byun nantinya. Dan niat melamarnya pada Baekhyun akan terlaksana sebentar lagi.

Tn. Park menjelaskan semua tujuan kedatangannya di malam hari itu. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat sepasang suami-istri Byun tercengang akan penjelasannya. Keduanya menatap tak percaya bergantian kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sedang yang diperhatikan hanya menatap satu sama lain dengan sebuah senyum bahagia terpatri di wajah mereka. Begitu pula dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang melihat keduanya senang.

"Kami harap mendapat restu dari kedua orang tua anak Baekhyun."

Ny. Byun berdiri dari duduknya. Hal itu cukup mengambil perhatian dari keseluruh orang yang disana. Dia menarik tangan Baekhyun yang tadinya duduk di sampingnya.

Baekhyun menatap ibunya tak mengerti, namun dia tetap ikut berdiri. Hingga sebuah pelukan hangat dapat dia rasakan. Ibunya menangis bahagia disana.

"Jadi ini yang selama ini kau bicarakan pada ibu dan ayah, Baekhyun?" ibu berbisik di telinganya. Terdengar sangat lirih, namun Baekhyun masih jelas bisa mendengarnya.

Waktu terasa kembali berputar saat ibunya mengatakan hal itu. Membawanya kembali pada masa dulu sebelum dia mendekati kelulusan universitasnya kini.

" _ **Dia sekarang menempuh studi di china dan menetap disana. Tenang saja, ibu, ayah. Dia berjanji padaku untuk segera menikahiku nanti setelah dia kembali."**_

Baekhyun jelas mengingat hal itu. Dia yang mengucapkannya dan dia tak menyangka pula jika kebohongan yang terpaksa dilakukannya itu menjadi harapan yang kenyataan adanya.

Kemudian dia merasakan ibu mengangguk.

"Ya. Ibu merestui kalian, nak." Ucapnya yang terdengar lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Membuat semua orang yang disana tersenyum atas jawaban itu.

"Hm, kalau begitu—"

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri sosok Baekhyun yang sudah tak lagi berpelukan dengan ibunya. Menggenggam jemari yang terasa pas di tangannya itu dengan lembut setelah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"—bisakah kita melakukan pertukaran cincinnya sekarang?"

Empat orang dari orang tua keduanya hanya bisa menatapnya setelah itu, tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain itu karena mereka tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Chanyeol saat ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Park Chanyeol?" ibu Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada yang masih terbilang biasa.

Chanyeol mendesah. Hal sejelas itu apa harus dia jelaskan kembali pada mereka?

Chanyeol tak menjawab setelah itu. Dia memanggil Kai dengan isyarat dan laki-laki itu beranjak dari duduknya lalu mendekat ke arahnya. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dari saku blazer yang tengah dia kenakan.

Pemuda tinggi itu menerimanya dengan hati berbunga. Dia membuka kotak itu yang mendapat perhatian dari semuanya. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil dari yang satunya. Cincin yang berukirkan inisial namanya.

Chanyeol berlutut disana kemudian. Dia menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya. Kemudian menyisipkan cincin itu ke jari manis sosok yang resmi menjadi tunangannya kini.

Chanyeol mencium lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun setelah melakukannya. Lalu menatap dalam ke sepasang manik mata berbentuk sabit itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, cepatlah sayang!? Baekhyun sudah menunggumu lama di bawah." Teriakan Ny. Park itu tak juga mendapati sahutan dari anak tunggalnya itu.

Tak ada pilihan lagi. Wanita yang menyandang sebagai ibu Chanyeol itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang menghampiri anak semata wayangnya ke kamar.

Ny. Park menggelengkan kepalanya saat tahu jika Chanyeol masih saja berkutat dengan cermin dan parfum di tangannya. Dia lalu melangkah mendekai pemuda itu dan menariknya cepat.

"Kau ini! Baekhyun sudah menunggumu di bawah. Apa kau ingin membuatnya menunggu lama lagi, ha?" ny. Park masih saja menarik tangan lelaki itu tak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang kini tengah meringis karena genggamannya yang kuat.

"Ibu, aku hanya ingin tampil sempurna di hadapan Baekhyun." Belanya.

"Kau ini sudah tampan! Jadi buat apa menginginkan hal itu."

"Bu, tampan dan sempurna itu berbeda. Tampan itu ya—"

"Sst! Diam! Kau membuat kepala ibu pusing."

Singkat seperti itulah perdebatan yang terjadi keduanya. Meski begitu, itulah salah satu bentuk kehangatan dari keluarga Park sendiri.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Disaat seperti ini dia tak mungkin akan membantah lagi. Dia hanya tak ingin menjadi bulan-bulanan ayahnya karena tak mendengar perkataan ibunya.

Baru sesampainya di ruang tamu, Ny. Park melepaskan genggamannya. Dia menunduk ke arah Baekhyun karena waktu yang terlalu lama untuk menunggu sebelumnya.

"Maafkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berdiri. Dia tersenyum ke arah ibu dari tunangannya itu. "Tak apa. Aku senang melakukan hal ini."

"Seharusnya Chanyeol yang menjemputmu saat ini, bukan dirimu. Uh! Chanyeol memang tak bisa diandalkan."

Chanyeol menggeleng mendengar celotehan ibunya itu. Dia melenggang begitu saja saat ibunya masih berbicara disana dan menarik Baekhyun untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hei! Park Chanyeol! Ibu belum selesai berbicara padamu. Aish, Dasar anak kurang ajar."

Bahkan teriakan ibunya itu pun tak dia hiraukan sama sekali walau di hadapan Baekhyun sekalipun.

"Apa kau ke rumahku sendirian?" Chanyeol bertanya saat keduanya mulai memasuki mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang merupakan salah satu milik keluarga Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng sembari mengenakan sabuk pengamannya.

"Aku datang bersama supirku sebelumnya. Ibu tak pernah mengijinkanku membawa kendaraan sendiri."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Kemudian sembari menjalankan mobilnya dia menambahi, "Ibumu hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu, Baekhyun."

"Ya, aku tahu." Baekhyun menjawabnya terlampau mengerti. Tak salah Chanyeol memilih orang sebaik sepertinya.

.

.

Setelah mengucapkan janji suci, mereka kemudian digiring ke gedung resepsi. Pesta pernikahan itu terlihat sangat meriah di mata mereka. Semua tatanan makanan terlihat rapi dan sangat enak. Dekorasi yang berdominasi berwarna hijau itu menyejukkan mata bagi yang melihatnya. Sebagian tamu terlihat saling bercengkerama satu sama lain dan sebagian lagi saling berdatangan mengucapkan kata selamat pada sepasang pengantin yang baru saja menikah. Kali ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghadiri pernikahan kedua sahabatnya.

"Selamat, Kai, Kyungsoo. Kami turut bahagia melihat kalian bahagia."

Kedua pengantin baru itu mengangguk secara bersamaan atas ucapan Chanyeol. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika wajah keduanya terlihat lebih bersinar yang biasanya, kali ini lebih bersinar.

"Aku harap kalian bisa secepatnya menyusul kami."

Ucapan Kyungsoo itu mengundang senyum dari keduanya.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan ini akan terlampau cepat, Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap tak mengerti setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Terlebih dengan nada saat dia menyampaikannya. Terdengar sedikit—berbeda.

"Apa maks—"

"Apa aku sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya?" potong Kai lebih cepat.

Kyungsoo menggeleng karena Kai sama sekali tidak memberitahunya apapun, lebih tepatnya dia tak mengerti pada arah pembicaraan keduanya –Chanyeol dan Kai-.

"Maka, Lihatlah."

Kai menarik Kyungsoo turun dari altar yang seharusnya memang mereka pakai untuk pengantin baru, menyisakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berdiri berdua disana. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri tegak dan terlihat sangat biasa di tempatnya, Baekhyun malah terlihat bingung dan sedikit malu saat mengetahui hanya dia dan Chanyeol lah yang tertinggal di atas altar itu. Terlebih setelah mengetahui jika keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian kini.

Kemudian di belakang mereka datang seorang pria yang lebih tua beberapa puluh tahun dari mereka yang mengenakan setelan pakaian yang biasa dikenakan para pendeta. Dia adalah pendeta yang menangani perucapan janji suci Kai dan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Pendeta itu berhenti tepat di antara keduanya. Dan entah sudah sejak kapan tautan tangan keduanya terpisah seperti sekarang ini. Baekhyun yang masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh gedung itu. Kemudian matanya terhenti saat mendapati keluarganya dan keluarga Chanyeol telah duduk di bangku paling depan diantara semuanya. Tapi sejak kapan?

Diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum mengetahui semua rencananya tersusun secara matang. Sengaja dia tak memberitahu Baekhyun karena ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan. Dan well, dia berhasil membuat Baekhyun terkejut saat ini, lebih tepatnya masih dilanda bingung.

"Sayang, bisakah kau diam di tempatmu? Bapak pendeta akan mengucapkan ikrarnya sebentar lagi."

Baekhyun tak mengerti arah pembicaraan dari Chanyeol. Namun dia menurut berhenti untuk bergerak dan berdiri tepat menghadap Chanyeol. Kebingungan sebenarnya masih saja Baekhyun rasakan.

"Baiklah."

Sang pendeta membuka buku yang dia bawa. Berdehem lalu mengucapkan kalimat panjang yang Baekhyun rasa dia mulai mengenalinya.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Jawaban lantang Chanyeol itu membuat seluruh tamu yang hadir menatap keduanya bahagia. Dan setelah jawaban itulah Baekhyun baru menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Baekhyun tersenyum setelah mengetahuinya. Tak menyangka jika Chanyeol benar-benar membuat sebuah kejutan baginya.

"Dan anda, Byun Baekhyun, bersediakah anda menjadi pendamping hidup seorang Park Chanyeol dalam keadaan suka dan duka, kaya dan miskin, sakit dan sehat?"

Baekhyun masih tersenyum di tempatnya. Saling melempar senyum bahagia dengan Chanyeol sebelum menjawabnya.

"Ya—saya bersedia."

Selanjutnya datang seorang lelaki berparas cantik dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi kotak berwarna hitam. Disana terdapat sepasang cincin yang sangat indah dan bersinar.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah cincin berukuran lebih kecil sembari tersenyum pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Terimakasih, Luhan."

Sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya atas ucapan itu.

Mata Chanyeol terhenti pada tangan kiri Baekhyun yang di jari manisnya masih melingkar indah sebuah cincin pertunangan mereka. Dia tersenyum melihatnya. Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya menautkan cincin itu di tangan kanan Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya di jari manisnya.

Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Dia menjadi tahu dengan keluarga sepupu Chanyeol yang berada di China karena lelaku pembawa cincin mereka itu. Terlihat cantik, baik dan juga sangat ramah. Baekhyun merasa tak tahu diri saat kenangannya membawanya di masa-masa yang lalu.

"Dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi sepasang pendamping hidup."

Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar setelah sang pendeta mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Semua tamu terlihat berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang keduanya bahagia, begitu pula pasangan yang baru saja telah resmi itu.

"Anda bisa mencium pasangan anda sekarang." Ucapan sang pendeta masih diiringi suara riuh tepuk tangan dari para tamu yang hadir, namun itu tak menyulitkan keduanya untuk mendengar hal itu.

Keduanya tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun setelah mendengar ucapan sang pendeta. Chanyeol melangkah maju mendekati Baekhyun. Kemudian mendekatkan menangkup wajah manis pendamping hidupnya itu dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Lalu terjadilah sebuah tautan hangat itu, tautan yang pertama kali bagi mereka dan ciuman pertama yang akan abadi dalam memori kenangan mereka.

Riuhan dari penonton terdengar lebih ramai dari yang tadi saat mereka melakukan hal itu. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk terlebih dahulu melepas tautan itu lalu menempelkan kedua kening mereka. Saling melempar senyum bahagia satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk lebih mendekat, sedang Baekhyun memeluk leher suami tercintanya. Kemudian kembalilah kedua belah bibir itu saling menempel. Kali ini dengan sebuah lumatan-lumatan lembut yang mereka berikan satu sama lain.

.

.

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **A/N : Jadi bagaimana,** _ **guys**_ **? Apakah terlalu panjang? Atau mungkin kurang panjang? Hoho! Tinggalkan jejak kalian agar aku bisa mengetahui kekurangannya dimana.**

 _ **So, review please~**_

 **-Fazamy-**


End file.
